Computer graphics systems are used for displaying two- and three-dimensional representations of an object. Generally, an object or model to be represented is broken down into graphics primitives which are basic components of a graphics display (i.e., points, lines, triangles, quadrilaterals, triangles, and polygons). A combination of a graphics software application and graphics card is used to render the graphics primitives that represent a view of one or more objects.
A variety of different graphics application configurations or settings may be used to render graphics primitives. Additionally, a variety of graphics application/graphics card combinations may be used to render graphics primitives. However, different graphics application/graphics card combinations and/or different graphics application settings provide different performance results. Further, particular graphics applications and/or graphics cards provide different performance results based on attributes associated with particular data models. Thus, manually determining graphics rendering performance optimization is generally a difficult and time-consuming process because of the quantity of different rendering settings generally available, the quantity of different graphics application/graphics card combinations, and the different rendering response times based on data model attributes.